Something Blue
by Doctorwholuver1234
Summary: Nina Martin is getting married and everyone is coming. But what happens when she starts getting visions of her parents, their friends, a strange blue box, and her fob watch. Will she remember who she is? Read to find out. Rated T for TARDIS.


Something Blue

**Prologue**

Not a day went by that he didn't think of her. And the sad thing about that is she couldn't even remember. Not to say that she didn't want to remember. This was defiantly not the case. She physically could not remember him or the adventure they had. But every day she felt as though something was missing from her life besides the obvious things like her parents and her gran. And she couldn't remember. But that would soon change.

**Chapter 1**

"I'M SO HAPPY!" exclaimed an excited Nina Martin. For the first time in a year she actually meant it. So many bad things had happened in her life there was hardly anything left to be happy about. 'What is the reason for her happiness?' you ask. She was getting married to Luke Smith, son of Sarah Jane Smith. She had been dating him for about five years when he proposed. "Finally! It's about time!" Amber Millington had said when Nina told her about it. Nina had moved to Ealing after high school at Frobisher-Smythe Academy. Nina and Amber were BFFs, totally inseparable. So they went to the dress shop to get Nina's 'perfect dress' as Amber called it. Nina sighed and laughed. In all nine years that Nina had known Amber, it seemed that she never changed, not once, not ever. And he watched. He watched as she grew up. She just thought he was another familiar stranger that you can never place instead of who he really was. And it broke his hearts.

Present Day

"NINA!"

The brunette winced. Amber was sweet at times, but she was obviously angry about something now. Nina walked calmly out of her library. She and Luke had bought a big, three-story house in London, with help from Sarah Jane. She walked into the guest bedroom where Amber was staying until she found a flat.

"Yes, Princess Millington?" asked Nina in a sarcastic voice. It was a joke the two of them shared. Amber looked up from the paper in her hands and glared at Nina.

"Why?"

"Why? Why what?"

"Why did you invite Fabian!? He's a total git! And your ex!" she yelled.

Nina rolled her eyes. "I invited him because we're friends now."

"But aren't you worried he'll, like, object or something?"

"No, he's engaged Susan now. He's moved on." Susan Foreman was Fabian's girlfriend/fiancé. "Turns out, their wedding is two weeks after mine and Luke's. I've already gotten an invite," she continued.

Amber gaped. "I haven't!" she yelled.

"Probably because Fabian doesn't want you there. You're always so mean to him."

"I AM NOT!"

"Which one of us called him a git five minutes ago?"

"I hate it when you're right." Nina chuckled; Amber was always like this. "Well, at least he's not marrying Joy. That'd be bad."

"Joy and I are friends, too, Amber. Why do you hate everyone I like?"

"I don't! I don't hate Luke."

"I'm home!" yelled Luke from downstairs.

"Speaking of Luke." Nina looked at Amber. "You can come down with me or you can stay up here and pout. Your choice." And with that Nina walked out. Amber looked at the list, threw it on the bed, and ran after Nina.

Nina slid down the banister and jumped off at the end. She tripped and fell into Luke's arms. She looked up at him and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey." He reached down to kiss her on the nose. She giggled and he let go of her. Amber picked that moment to walk in.

"Hey, Luke."

"Hey, Amber."

Nina looked between her best friend and her fiancé. She broke the silence by saying, "I'm ordering pizza for dinner. What do you guys want?"

Amber looked at her. "Vegetarian pizza, please."

Nina looked at Luke. "Pepperoni and olives."

"Okay. I'll be back." She left to call the pizza place. Amber went back up to her room yelling, "Call me when the pizza gets here!"

Luke walked upstairs to the library. He was looking through the enormous room when he heard it. A sound he hadn't heard since the Earth moved a few years back. The sound of the TARDIS. And it was very close. It materialized in front of Luke and a woman stepped out. She didn't seem to notice him. She turned around and yelled into the TARDIS, "You landed us in a library!"

Two men stepped out, one with floppy hair and a bow tie, the other with brown hair and a big nose. The one with the bow tie looked at the woman and said, "So? Libraries are good! I love libraries."

"You're supposed to be quiet. This is a library," said Luke, stepping out from behind a bookshelf.

The three looked toward him. The man with the bow tie smiled. "Hi, Luke. I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?"

"Good." Luke felt like he needed to answer even though he didn't really know these people.

"That's good. I'm the Doctor, by the way, this is Amy and Rory, the Ponds."

"Oh. You're the Doctor. I forgot that you can change your face."

At that moment the four heard singing from somewhere deeper in the library. They couldn't make out what she was saying. As Amy opened her mouth to say something, Luke put a finger to his lips to signal to be quiet. Amy closed her mouth and the Doctor started moving to the sound. Luke was close behind with the Ponds behind him. The singing got louder and louder until the got to the fireplace area. Nina's legs were hanging over the edge of the chair. She had asked Amber to wait for the pizza because it hadn't come after 10 minutes of Nina sitting by the door. So she came in here to sit by the fire. After a while she got bored and put in headphones.

Luke smiled and went up behind her chair. She didn't notice him because she was staring at the fire. He grabbed the back of the chair and tipped it forward. Nina screamed and fell off. Luke started laughing while the other three just looked confused. Nina got up and took her headphones out.

"Jerk!" She punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"That hurt." Luke made a pouty face and Nina just laughed. It was then that she noticed the three people standing behind him.

"Oh, hi." She waved awkwardly. They waved back. "I'm Nina."

"I'm Amy Pond, this is Rory, my husband, and the Doctor."

"Hi."

Luke turned to Nina. "Aren't you supposed to be waiting for the pizza?"

"I made Amber do it because I sat on those stairs for ten minutes and no one came. And because those stairs were freezing."

"How long has it been since you called?"

Nina looked at her watch. "3... 2... 1... It's free."

"It's been thirty minutes already?"

"Yeah."

"HEY GUYS! THE PIZZA'S HERE AND I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY!" yelled Amber.

"YOU DON'T NEED MONEY. IT'S BEEN THIRTY MINUTES!" Nina yelled back.

"OKAY! YOU HEARD THE LADY, GIVE ME THAT PIZZA!" Amber yelled at the pizza delivery guy. Nina and Luke chuckled.

"Well, we should go before Amber eats her side and then throws ours' away. Again." Nina nodded in agreement. Luke looked at the three. "You should go. Drop by anytime you like. Just, please, use the front door."

The Doctor laughed. "Sure thing, Luke. See ya later."

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

The Doctor and the Ponds walked back to the TARDIS while Nina and Luke walked downstairs, hoping that Amber hadn't thrown their pizza away. Again.

* * *

**Hey guys. If you're reading this, I just want to thank you for continuing to read and review my stories. Thank you, so much.**


End file.
